This invention relates to a metal desk, and more particularly to a metal desk, wherein the height and the angle of a table top can be adjusted and locked at an appropriate position.
In a conventional metal desk, wherein the height and the angle of a table top are adjustable, a driving a apparatus which actuates to move the table top upwardly or downwardly by a screw or a cylinder is vertically provided with a side plate or a pedetal which supports the table top, and other driving apparatus using particularly a screw for adjustment of the table top angle is separately disposed to the desk. And, a finger screw is used to lock the table top at an appropriate height due to screw fastening. An operation of vertical movement of the table top is made around the pedestal away from the table top, and the operation becomes complicate, and still more the table top is unstable and shaky on the pedestals. Therefore, durability of the metal desk reduces. Since the driving apparatus for adjustment of the table top angle is separately provided away from the other driving apparatus for adjustment of the table top height, it becomes expensive. In addition, the lock of the table top at the proper height is made of the finger screw, a threaded screw is defaced by use during long time, and locking effect of the table top becomes insufficient.